


Teenage Morning

by rtz684



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Iwa is best dad, Nagare is too pure, Seriously give him an award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtz684/pseuds/rtz684
Summary: Nagare has his first erection.Really there is nothing naughty about this. It's all Nagare being a bit too blunt and Iwafune being awkward as hell.Enjoy xD





	Teenage Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest, cutest, most awkward thing I have ever written.

“Iwa-san. Something is wrong.”

Iwafune turned his head to see a young Nagare, tied up in his chair as always, shifting lightly.

It was morning or so did the clock on the wall say. There was no natural light to go by in the secret base. The older had been up cooking today’s meal for a while and Nagare just came out of his room

“Nagare? What is it?”

“My body is…”

Iwafune frowned slightly. “Let me see.” Crouching in front of him, he started fumbling with the chair and then proceeded to loosen up Nagare’s restraints. The boy’s condition was delicate as expected in his unusual circumstances and Iwafune was always alert in case anything happened.

“It has been like this since I woke up earlier.”

Grey eyes scanned over the boy’s dress. It didn’t look like there was anything wrong about it and Nagare didn’t mention being sore or something of the like. Electricity flowed in the hole of his chest, even under the fabric. So what was…

… _Ah_.

“Ah.” Iwafune couldn’t help voicing out too.

“I feel strange. What should I do? Iwa-san.” Nagare asked with glinting eyes.

So he had reached that age. Within the lose fabric of the dress it wasn’t easy to notice, but there, between where Nagare’s legs where, was a tent.

The corner of Iwafune’s lips twitched in a tight smile.

This kind of scenario hadn’t occurred to him, not at all. Not that there was anything weird about it – it was the most natural thing – but it never crossed his mind, somehow. Because a boy Nagare’s age would figure out, through older friends or just… Coming into contact with information flying around. It wasn’t a thing you came to your guardian to.

Then again, Nagare’s situation was different. When Iwafune took him in he had only been eleven so… So…

 _Goddammit_.

“Iwa-san?” Nagare questioned, put off by the other’s expression. There was a tad of worry to his neutral voice.

 _He’s going to think it’s dangerous._ The man sighed trying for a more casual attitude. “Well, you see… This is… Erm…” Reaching up with his hand he scratched at his nape awkwardly. Nagare only stared quietly.

 _I’m no good for this stuff._ It was like explaining a kid where children come from, but worse. _Maybe I should start with that_. “S-Say Nagare… Ya know were children come from?”

The boy nodded. “Affirmative. I am aware of the functioning of the reproduction system through the sexual act.”

“Good.” That was already a huge step, Iwa thought mentally sighing in relief. At least that was taught at school. “This is kinda… Like… What happens before you do that.” He gestured with his hands incomprehensively.

Nagare blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“That’s why, I’m telling ya…” Maybe it was due to having studied in a Christian all-boys school or maybe it was just something about him alone, but he had never been too comfortable with sexual matters. It wasn’t that it scared him or made him unbearably awkward, just… It wasn’t really his thing. The incident hadn’t changed that.

Sure if it were anyone else then Iwafune couldn't have minded less talking about this or not, but this was Nagare. Nagare was, in every possible way, Iwafune’s weak spot as well as his source of strength.

“When you are about to do _that thing_ , it gets like that.” A vague hand wave towards Nagare’s lap. “Even if you are not going to do it, your body thinks you are ready and just reacts that way. ‘s fine Nagare. It happens at your age.” The smile came slightly more natural this time.

“…” Nagare glanced down at his crotch with a pensive face and kept silence for a bit. “… I think I understand it now.”

“Yeah?”

“My body is reacting as a result of my subconscious or rather instinctive desire of reproduction.” He glanced up again “Is that correct?”

“That’s right.” _As expected from Nagare, he even said it better than I could_. Somehow this was way easier than explaining why that girl wanted her birthday present to be a surprise in those cartoons last week. Iwafune exhaled feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“And now, what should I do?”

But there was that.

“A-About that, you see… You got to…” He had half the mind to look up instructions for masturbation on the net, leave the PDA to Nagare and get out for a few hours. If only.

“Will you help me?”

“ _No_.”

... _Hu_ _h._

Perhaps that came out a bit too harsh. Green eyes had widened. Before he could even begin to feel bad the man started to hurriedly explain himself. “What I mean is… It’s the kind of thing to do alone, yeah?”

“But sex is done with a partner.” Nagare answered logically.

He shook his head. “Don’t think of it like sex, more like… When you got to the restroom, or when taking a bath. That kinda thing.”

“Iwa-san helps me out whenever I need to take a bath or go to the restroom.”

 _But that’s because being unrestrained and alone for a long time could be dangerous for you… And for the second one I just help you loosening up the belts and clicking them back on… Well I will have to do that now too, but._ Indeed he couldn’t blame the younger. Ever since _that day_ the concept of doing things alone had been pretty much erased from Nagare’s life.

“I really don’t know what to tell you, Nagare…” Iwafune confessed, scratching at his nape once more with a troubled face.

There was a bit of silence in which they only looked at each other. Nagare’s expression was nothing but confused.

Half a smile drew Iwafune’s lips. Such a silly thing, really. He ended up shrugging carelessly. “Well, it’s fine. It’s not like anyone is instructed on this, either. As long as you know there is nothing to worry about.”

“Should I leave it as it is?” Nagare asked timidly. Of course he would be uncomfortable by now, his body having been protesting.

“Mmhm.” Making a negative sound Iwafune stood up and walked behind the wheelchair, rolling it forward. He took an unprotesting Nagare back into the room and helped him sit on the bed, removing the concealing piece of clothing and leaving him only in the dress.

Nagare stared at him and the guardian ruffled his hair affectively. “Listen, this is kinda an instinctive thing.” He grinned trying to reassure the other. “Just follow what you body asks you, it’ll work out on it’s own.”

“What my body asks…” It was exactly that type of natural things that confused Nagare, and not complex biological processes. "Was it like that for Iwa-san as well?"

“...Hahaha... ...Yeaaah..." Iwafune smiled with all he had even while he would much rather scream into the fridge right then. A tissue box was placed on the bed. “When you are done tell me and I’ll fix your clothes back.”

“…Understood.” Still Nagare was pouting. He didn’t like being alone even more if he had to handle something he wasn’t familiar with.

“Now, now… It ain’t nothing to be scared about. I’ll be right outside of the door. Right there. You’re a big boy right, Nagare?” 

After a pause, the younger nodded with a bit more confidence. After a few years Iwafune had learnt him well. He may not be the best for this matters, but he was good with kids.

Flashing a final grin, Iwafune left the room leaving Nagare to himself.

-

Already outside the man slumped against the wall, sighing after what had been possibly his most awkward experience until date.

 _Jeeze_ … To think he would be involved in such a thing… Iwafune looked at the ceiling, silent for a bit. … _Oh well_. It was a good thing, really. This meant Nagare was growing up healthy towards adulthood. Even something like this counted as a win. As well as when he asked for food when he was hungry, water, when he was thirsty, and fell asleep out of tiredness. That thought set a warm feeling in him.

 _Well then, lunch ain’t gonna cook itself._ Iwafune closed his eyes, moving away from the wall and towards the kitchen, close as promised to Nagare’s bedroom. _Let this be a funny thing to remember in the future_.

-

After a while, Nagare called Iwafune.

His dress was ruffled and a tissue had been rolled into a ball and set aside. There a subtle flush to the boy’s expression, but otherwise there was nothing remarkable about the scene. Iwafune figured the sheet might have been stained but that was not a problem, he had been planning to wash it anyway.

“How are you feeling?” The older asked casually, clicking the special clothes back together.

“I am alright. In the end stimulation was all there was needed and the act itself was simple. The ejaculation was satisfying.”

“You don’t need to be that specific, Nagare.”


End file.
